Big Time Rescue
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Once again, Camille is broken for her date and she calls Logan to come pick up the pieces. LOGAN/CAMILLE ;D


**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
>I DECIDED TO WRITE YOU GUYS A LOGANCAMILLE STORY FOR THE HOLDAYS, ALTHOUGH IT'S NOT EXACTLY IN THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, BUT STILL!  
>I WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP BEFORE I LEAVE ON VACATION THIS WEEKEND, BECAUSE THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST UP ANYTHING.<br>HOPE YOU ENJOY (:**

* * *

><p>"Logan, I need you."<p>

It was around one in the morning and Logan Mitchell was happily asleep. Sadly for him, he woke up to his cell phone ringing, but as soon as he saw who was calling, all his annoyance faded. The words he heard from the other line squeezed his heart. Not only because he could recognize the voice anywhere, but he could also tell that the voice had been crying. He got up out of bed quickly and threw on a random shirt and dressed his jeans from earlier. He ran a hand through his hair; it's not like he really cared how he looked right now. He grabbed his black leather jacket and exited his room and into the living room. There he caught Carlos stuffing his face with Oreo cookies. Logan shot him a weird look. "Carlos, what are you doing up at this time? Other than the obvious, stuffing your face with cookies."

"I was hungry!" Carlos defended himself, wiping the crumbs from his face. "And I can ask the same question to you. Why are you dressed in your day clothes?"

Logan grabbed his red Vans from the rack full of shoes before sitting down on the big orange couch. "I have to go somewhere."

"Dude, it's like one in the morning!" Carlos didn't understand why he needed to go out so late, but then again, it always takes Carlos a while to understand things, especially when he's only on a couple hours of sleep.

Logan slipped into his Vans before replying. "I just got a call from Camille, she needs me." Logan didn't have to say anything else, Carlos understood perfectly. To be honest, Carlos always had a soft spot for Camille. They had become good friends after Stephanie left since he was having a hard time, and she was having a hard time due to Logan. And even though Logan and Camille were romantically involved at one point, that never stopped them for being such good friends. And this moment was a moment where she needed him. And he was going to be there.

"Wasn't she going on a date tonight?" Carlos asked. Obviously if Camille called him so late at night, something had gone wrong. Logan shot him a pointed look, hoping he'd get it. "Oooh," It clicked in his head. Logan had gotten up from the couch and headed towards the door. "Hey Logan?" Carlos asked hesitantly. Logan turned around. "Make sure she's okay," He said truthfully. Logan smiled. He knew that Carlos and Camille were close and it didn't really bother Carlos that she called Logan; he just wanted her to be okay. "Stay with her for the night if you have to, just make sure she's alright."

Logan smiled again. "I will, don't worry. I'll let her know you're worried," Carlos smiled. "Tell the guys if I'm not back by morning please," Carlos nodded. "Okay, bye," Logan left the apartment, feeling a big better. Camille had talked about this date for a week now and he knew exactly where she'd be. The date was to take place at Starbucks, and it was only a five minute walk from the Palm Woods. As he stepped out the doors, the wind chilled him to the bone. It was getting into early December and the cold was finally catching up, even if it's Los Angeles. He quickened his pace, knowing Camille was waiting for him. He couldn't see her from the windows, but when he walked in, he saw her sitting in the corner, huddled to herself. He walked quickly over, sliding right next to her into the booth. She immediately buried her head into his chest, letting all the tears out once again.

Logan rubbed her back soothingly. He waited a bit until she wasn't shaking anymore, and her sobs grew quieter. "Camille, tell me what happened," He spoke softly. It took her a minute but she finally lifted her head up. She looked broken. Tears stained her face, along with the ones that were still falling. Her make-up was ruined. He gently wiped away tears, but it was no use, more and more just kept pouring out of her big brown eyes.

"He didn't show up, Logan!" She was almost yelling, mostly out of rage. Logan understood, he would act just the same way. "He didn't come," Her voice softened up as she looked at him. She just felt sad and horrible now. "He doesn't like me," Her eyes welled up with more tears.

Logan grabbed her in a tight hug. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he slowly took it out. It was from Carlos, and it read, "is she okay? make sure she's okay, (:" He didn't bother replying, Camille was pulling out of his embrace. "Camille, come on, let's get you home," She was reluctant at first but she gave in. Logan pulled her out of the booth by her hand and led her outside the café. The wind was still strong and she instantly started shivering.

"Logan," He looked down at her. "Hug me tighter," He absentmindedly let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was cold. The good thing was they were only minutes away from the Palm Woods. "He doesn't like me… Why does this always happen to me?" Logan could hear Camille speaking softly to herself. He stole a glance down at her and small tears were spilling onto her cheeks again. "Am I… not good enough?" Logan really didn't know what to say. He always knew Camille as a girl that didn't really care what people thought about her. I mean, first impressions always went bad for her considering she was known as the Method Actress of the Palm Woods. She never really cared about all that stuff. And here she was now, putting herself down more than Logan had seen anyone else do.

Luckily they had reached the Palm Woods. He pulled her inside and into the elevator. Sometime during their walk from Starbucks, she had wrapped her arms around Logan's waist and now that they were inside, she didn't let go. Neither did Logan. The elevator dinged when they reached Camille's floor, and they slowly walked to her apartment. She let go of him just to unlock her door and open the door. She turned on the lights and stood beside the door. Camille looked over at Logan and signalled him to come inside. "Come inside, please," Her eyes showed how much she was suffering. Logan walked in swiftly, looking at Camille after he was a couple steps in front of her.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," He grabbed her hand once more and led her to her bedroom. He's never really been in her room before. Whenever the guys came over, they'd always be in her living room. He was actually surprised at how clean and neat her room was, because she didn't seem much of the neat kind of girl.

Logan let go of her hand. He didn't know what she was going to do. She was just staring off into space. She slowly walked over to her bed, and sat down, cross legged. Camille looked at him for a second and she instantly started bawling again. To be honest, it was sort of instinct when he rushed to her bed and pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth. He was feeling so bad right now. Even though it wasn't his fault that Camille's in this state, he felt really bad. Maybe it was because he couldn't do much more than stay by her side and do his best to comfort her, but to him, that doesn't seem to be helping much. "Logan," Camille pulled her head out of his chest and looked at him. She didn't crawl out of his lap, because she actually felt safe there. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

She was referring to the fact that this wasn't the first time it happened. Meaning that this isn't the first time that Logan has woke up while he was sleeping just to come get her, and make sure she got home safely. "Camille, there's obviously going to be a clear explanation but as of right now, there's nothing—" Camille didn't let him finish.

"I waited for hours, Logan! He was supposed to be there at eight!" Camille's bottom lip started trembling as her eyes started watering. "And I waited, and waited! For what? To be stood up, again!" Logan was rubbing her back, trying to soothe her as best as he could. "Logan, does it bother you?" He looked at her questioningly. "Having to come pick up the pieces when I'm like this?"

Logan grinned, much to the mood in the room. "No, not really." She seemed to not understand. "It's part of life. There's always going to be times where you can't handle it on your own. And you need someone to be there with you to help you through because alone, you won't get through it. And I'm that person to help you." She smiled through her tears. "Cami, I love you, and I'll always be here, for heartbreak, for everything." He caressed her face with his thumb. Camille stared at him, leaning in ever so slightly. Logan didn't hesitate either. He touched his lips to hers softly. It took a second, but Camille responded to the kiss. It was short but enough to spill everything they felt for each other. The two rested their foreheads against each other.

"Thank-you Logan, for always being here for me. I admire how you can stand to do this for me every time. I don't know how you do it, but I appreciate it so much. Carlos may be my best friend, but you will always be the man of my life, no matter what happens," He knew she meant it right from the heart because her dad have died a couple years ago, and she's been in need of a man in her life for a while now. Camille finalized her promise with another sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT? LIKE IT?<br>LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS BELOW AND I'LL BE SURE TO THANK YOU BY MESSAGE! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
